Alternate
by BookObsesserNumberOne
Summary: Alternate universe in the warriors fandom. I have a make a cat at the beginning to help with the clans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alternate universe in the Warriors fandom. Here's the prologue. I will not be updating in a long while out of waiting for people to make up the cats.  
**

Cloudmouth, the medicine cat of MouseClan, had received a terrible prophecy from StarClan.

_Blood will wash over into the lake. To survive, the clans must follow the saltwater and become anew, and sea, town, moor and forest will wash the blood away in their power. To find this place, you must find the Moontree.  
_

Cloudmouth couldn't understand. What did the blood part mean?

He was soon to understand. BloodClan, grown strong again, had invaded the lake home of the 4 clans, MouseClan, RabbitClan, FrogClan, and FishClan. They remembered the thristy tribe of cats from the town that had invaded the forest. Now they were back, stronger than ever.

They chased the clans away, and settled in the lake. Following Starclan's prophecy, they continued on the course of a salted stream to a new land by the sea .They knew that it was the right place, for in a cave was a strange tree, glowing with the soft light of the moon.

FishClan become SeaClan, and they settled by the ocean. They had a camp up on the cliffs surrounding the beach.

FrogClan became TownClan and they lived in the nearby city. They stayed on the roofs and had a very separated camp.

RabbitClan became Moorclan and they lived on the moors nearby. They had their camp on a hill.

MouseClan becaome ForestClan and they lived in the small forest in the middle of the moors.

One day, they noticed a strange thing happening. One could read minds. The others had their own powers. The change had begun.

Every since then, every cat had had a power, and those were unique. The kits had no power,as power was awarded in a ritual as apprentices and revealed to the clan as warriors. Until then, no one knew, exceot for the one with the power, what the power was. They gradually grew more powerful.

**A/N So that's it. I'll make a quick explanation. Yes they are cats, but they are named after the prey they chase, FishClan being Riverclan, FrogClan being Shadowclan, RabbitClan being Windclan and MouseClan being Thunderclan.**

** Only 2 powers are not allowed . Mind reading and shape shifting, Mind reading because a cat already has it, and shape shifting because my character has it. No power is repeated more than once, so if you have a popular power like telekinesis and seeing into the future, then put a back-up power, like controlling your tail at will. Remember, kits don't have powers.**

**Here's the format.**

**Name and clan:**

**Rank: No need to this if it's obivous like kit, apprentice or leader.  
**

**Age:  
**

**Appearance:  
**

**Personality:**

**Power: Or, if it's a kit, power to be.**

**Thanks for your help! And whoever decides it's not a story, it is. It's a make-your-own-story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The first chapter. I'm doing what I can with the charcaters I have. The full Allegiances won't be published until way later when I have enough cats. We're starting off with SeaClan because they have the most cats.**

Shimmerstar of Seaclan woke up in her den. She was very good at intrepreting dreams, and she was sure that the dream of frogs waiting for her was no coincidence. She walked to the edge of her den and looked down. The SeaClan camp was set into a cliff of caves. The apprentices were practicing cliff diving below, an essential SeaClan skill.

She walked over to the HighCave and called out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the HighCave!"

She leapt onto the ledge above the entrance and as cats came out from beneath her, they turned and listened.

"I wish to call a patrol. Who would like to come?"

Goldenpaw and Waveshade answered yes. Goldenpaw was a stunningly beautiful apprentice, the oldest apprentice. Shimmerstar had planned to make her a warrior by sundown. Waveshade was an experienced warrior and skilled with her power. Goldenpaw's power, like the other apprentices, was unknown, but what was known is that she praticed hard with it.

They left on the patrol together. Shimmerstar wasn't know for talking and neither was Goldenpaw, so the patrol to the borders was silent.

When they came to the TownClan border, Shimmerstar decided to try out her power on the bushes. A bird, braches, couple Twolegs, and Wolfblaze the TownClan deputy met her eye.

There was no time for subtlety. "TownClan is attacking!" she screamed and charged at Wolfblaze. This was no easy task, for Wolfblaze was the biggest and one of the most powerful cats in the clans. But Shimmerstar wasn't a weakling, and her power was Wolfblaze's weakness. Wolfblaze was blind, and she sent out sound waves as a type of sonar. She also used them in battle to knock down or shock an opponent.

Shimmerstar smashed into Wolfblaze. Wolfblaze turned and yowled, then she sent a powerful sound wave at Shimmerstar. The Seaclan leader was knocked on her feet. Another sound wave would paralyze her, leaving her easy prey for the powerful deputy.

Then Waveshade intervened. She hit Wolfblaze with a bunch of mud in the face. While the Townclan deputy screeched and leapt at her, she lifted water from the sea, and pushed her over the border with a blast. Her opponent turned on her, but Goldenpaw turned around and gave him a hard look. His eyes went blank and he walked over the border. The other 2 warriors were pounced on and defeated by Shimmerstar and Goldenpaw.

Seeing her warriors running, Wolfblaze turned to Shimmerstar. She used her sound wave power to give more volume to her speech.

"Do not think you have defeated us, Shimmerstar. We will be back soon, and in larger numbers!"

" Come if you want!" yowled Goldenpaw. " We will be waiting for you!"

Wolfblaze, having said what she wanted, walked away. Shimmerstar knew better than to underestimate the powerful and clever she-cat.

She turned to her apprentice. "Goldenpaw, you and I must return to camp. We have a ceremony to preform."

Later that night, Shimmerstar turned to her clan mates in the HighCave. " Fellow cats of Seaclan, I have a ceremony to preform. Earlier today, I decided that Goldenpaw has been apprenticed long enough. She eridicated the last of my doubts today, in a battle against TownClan. Goldenpaw, will you step forward?"

Goldenpaw stepped forward.

"Goldenpaw, do you promise to be a loyal warrior of SeaClan, and to use your powers in our benefit and, if it is in your lifetime, the clans' benefit to return to the lake?"

"I do."

Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you a full warrior of SeaClan. Goldenpaw, from now on you will be Goldenspots. Starclan honors your courage and justice."

Goldenspots turned to the clan. "My power is hypnotism. I can make any animal do what I want for a while, then I get exhausted."

Now the Clan shouted. "Goldenspots! Goldenspots!" Cats stepped forward to congratulate her.

"You will sit in silent vigil on the top of the cliff tonight. Waveshade?" Shimmerstar looked toward her warrior. Waveshade grinned. A column of water rose from the ocean and stopped by the cave's floor. Goldenspots stepped on it and rode it up to the top.

The rest of the clan went back to their homes on the cliff. It was just an ordinary day for them.

Shimmerstar knew better. Wolfblaze never joked.

**A/N I am in need of a MoorClan leader. And medicine cats for everything except Moorclan. And of course the typical queens, warriors apprentices and kits. I'll write the elders. And we need deputies for _every_ clan, because we will never meet the TownClan leader. Wolfblaze will be taking over by next gathering. So that's about it.** **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N We will now be looking at ForestClan!**

Nightkit was bouncing up and down.Today she would be made an apprentice! Her mother, Strongheart, was wrapping her tail around her only daughter. Nightkit pressed her nose into her mother's yellow fur.

She looked up at her mother and saw Strongheart lifting her head up, a mixture of pain and pride on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's just, you are my first kit to go to apprenticeship. Did I ever tell you about my first litter?"

"No, what happened to them?"

" They all died, in a greencough epidemic. I was strong enough, they weren't."

" I'll make you proud, Mom. I'll be the best apprentice in the den and after that the best warrior!"

Strongheart looked at her, a smile on her face. "I'm sure you will, sweetheart. I'm sure you will."

**********************

"Cats of ForestClan, gather beneath the Leader's Den for a clan meeting!" Lionstar bellowed out. All the cats filed out.

" ForestClan is blessed with it's many warriors and apprentices." Lionstar said." Today, we will have a new apprentice." The cats erupted into cheering, for all knew that this was the day Nightkit would recieve her powers.

"Nightkit, step forward."

Nightkit was full of so much energy, she almost leaped!

"Nightkit, do you promise to work to the clan's benefit, to keep your claws sharp in the hunting of prey for us, and your teeth sharp in the fighting of all threats to us, and to practice with your power until you can keep it in perfect control?"

" I do."

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Nightkit, you will know be known as Nightpaw. Darkmoon will mentor you."

The cats cheered as Nightpaw touched noses with her new mentor. They cheered as Nightpaw followed her mentor to the Moontree.

" So, Nightpaw, are you excited about being an apprentice and getting your power?" Darkmoon said.

" Of course I am! Who wouldn't be?" Nightpaw said, bounding ahead of Darkmoon. "What's your power?"

" I control ice and darkness, and all their variants." She concentrated and the nonexistant shadow of a tree in sunhigh strectch and legthened it to the form of a cat. The crescent moons on her and her eyes glowed dark purple.

"Wow, I wish I could do that!" said Nightpaw.

" You will have your own unique power and it will be a secret to all until warriorhood."

" I hope it's something cool!" meowed Nightpaw.

" We have arrived." said Darkmoon calmly. But there was a flicker of old excitement in her eyes, and Nightpaw could easily picture the younger Darkpaw, arriving at the cave where she would obtain her powers.

Nightpaw knew where to go from there. " Good-bye, Darkmoon."she said and bounded into the cave, heading toward the light of the Moontree.

She arrived at the Moontree. She was at first unnerved by the glowing willow tree that moved in an unfelt wind. But she bonded over and touched the tree between it's roots with her nose.

The shocking cold swooshed through her body and left her trembling from it. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

She was in a strange forest, in a strange clearing. At the other end of the clearing was a cat. She ran to him, and her looked at her.

"I am Cloudmouth, the first medicine cat of ForestClan. Are you ready?"

"Yes." she breathed. He walked over and touched his nose to hers. Instantly, a sensation like she had never felt before coursed through her body. It was unbearable but unable to live without, pleasant and terrifying. When she broke away, she wanted it back as much as she can wanted it to go. Her eyes glowed, and the white spot above her eye gleamed like a star.

"Nightpaw, your power is speed. You will be faster than any cat, and no one can catch you." said Cloudmouth. "Use this power wisely and tell no one of it until you are a warrior."

Nightpaw opened her eyes. The Moontree was still there. She felt no different, but she knew power cursed through her veins.

She walked out. "Darkmoon, it's done."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And know you will have the honor of meeting my personal OC. This chapter kind of explores how you just don't walk out of the cave with perfect powers, you have to learn to keep them under control and use them. I'm still waiting for the MoorClan leader and medicine cats except ForestClan and MoorClan, but I've got the deputies of MoorClan and TownClan ready. To those of you wondering what Wildpaw looks like, she's got a dark gray color and really blue eyes with white socks.**

Wildpaw of Moorclan walked out of the cave. It was strange how Cloudmouth, someone not of her clan had presented the powers. But Cloudmouth had found the Moontree, had basically established the way powers were distributed, and when he died, they found his body at the roots of the Moontree. So it made sense that he would be the be the giver of powers for all the clans.

"So how was it?" said Silverwinds.

" Very nice, like a rabbit in your mouth that's scratching you, and it's hurting, but you can feel its taste in your mouth."

" I remember that." Silverwinds said nostagically. The grey warrior was excited about her first apprentice. "Are you ready to go back to camp?"

" Yes." said Wildpaw enthusiasticly, eager to get back to camp.

The MoorClan camp was set at the top of a steep hill. The hill was one of the tallest in the region, but that wasn't the only reason they chose it. At the top was a hole, and the Moorclan cats could watch the stars all night. Wildpaw and Silverwinds started to climb the hill.

"Whew! I'm glad I'm not an enemy warrior!" Wildpaw sighed. The hill was hard to climb. Getting down was simple, and if any enemy cats of other animals should climb, they would be forced to move an a slow, strenous pace while the MoorClan cats hit them at high speed with almost no effort at all.

Scorchgaze, the deputy, was looking down at them from Lookoutrock. Lookoutrock had a view of almost the entire territory. Scorchgaze looked down and raised his back fur until he saw that they were MoorClan cats. Then his fur lay flat, and he trotted over to the she-cats.

"Hello Silverwinds. So, Wildpaw, you have your power now?"

"Yes Scorchgaze."

"Come on, there's rabbits in the freshkill pile. It's tradition that the new apprentice gets pick of the prey."

Wildpaw leapt up, and she just barely landed on the top of the hill. She walked over to the freshkill pile. Not wanting to be rude, she selected a good rabbit and then she gave it to the elders. She then ate a smaller, tasty rabbit.

Silverwinds and Scorchgaze were eating mice and talking to each other about how Silverwinds liked her first apprentice. Wildpaw couldn't hear them, and she decided to go off and try out her powers.

"OK, Cloudmouth said I was a shapeshifter. I guess I'll start out easy. Rabbit, it's pretty close to a cat. How to I do the shapeshifting though?" Wildpaw couldn't stop wondering. She decided to try and concentrate on the rabbit with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulders. Nothing. She looked at everything. Okay, so that didn't work. What would?

"Hey Wildpaw." said Brightcloud, coming up from behind her. Wildpaw jumped. "Oh, practicing? OK, I'll leave you alone." Brightcloud trotted off.

She thought a bit on it. Then she realized. She'd been thinking of a dead rabbit, of eating it, of watching them getting caught from Lookoutrock when she was Wildkit. She had to think of the live rabbits. She decided to try the ears first. She thought of having long ears, sheathed with thin brown hair, twitching to catch the sound of any approaching predators.

She felt something, but it wasn't the ears. It was her tail! Her power had run off by the time she'd started to feel something. She had to hold it. She concentrated with all her might on her tail. It grew back halfway and was brown with gray highlights.

It took her 10 minutes to get it back. It took her another 10 minutes to grow rabbit ears and 5 minutes to return them to cat.

The sun was setting and she had about half an hour before it became too dark to scale the hill. She deicided to go all out with it and attempt a full form. Her ears grew, but she had to keep going. She couldn't afford to feel triumphant, or she would lose her control. Her tail shortened. Brown fur cloaked her whole body. She concentrated as hard as she could without a thought for something other than the rabbit.

Finally she shrank and was the size of a rabbit. She was done. Her rabbit eyes were inferior in the dark. Her ears were something, though. Her rabbit nose twitched, constantly catching scents. She had to get back now. She concentrated on herself, her big blue eyes, her white socks, her claws, her teeth.

She grew into her full self. Then she ran with all her MoorClan speed to the hill, and she scaled it in leaps and jumps.

"You almost got caught in the dark, Wildpaw. You should try to keep it from happening again. I understand that you are eager to practice, but try to remember that you can't do it all in one day." Scorchgaze's firm tone scared Wildpaw, and she was worried he'd use his power on her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I am so exhausted!" Wildpaw collasped. She was physically exhausted from the run to the hill, and mentally from the changes.

Without a word to anybody, she collasped next to the other apprentices and fell asleep.

**A/N If you review, don't forget send in a cat with it!**


	5. Quick note

**Just a quick note. I won't be updating for a while, but I'll get in as soon as I can. I'm sorry and I'll see what I can do about it, but you're going to be waiting a while  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N You guys got lucky, and I can get this up. You get to meet Wolfstar and Co. Special Thanks to Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze, Jessica Hope Wishes, and Serpent's Ballet for their cats. Wolfstar, I'm sorry that Batgaze didn't get to be deputy, but Serpent's Ballet got there before you, so Whitefrost get's the honor. He's next in line, though, if I ever kill Whitefrost, and he'll be a huge leader in battles and so forth. Specials thanks to Poppyspots for Rosestar, I need her for the gathering next chapter.**

Wolfstar sighed, for today she would announce the news to her whole clan. She leapt at the next rooftop and yowled,

"Pass it on! Meeting on the top of the school!"

She then ran to get to the school. The yowling of cats sounded through the night.

Finally her clan arrived. She leapt on the Twoleg contraption and announced it to her clan.

"Flashstar is dead. A twoleg killed him. I have gone to the Moontree and recieved my 9 lives."

Cats both yowled with grief over Flashstar, and cheered for the new Wolfstar.

" Fellow cats, I have thought over the situation, and have decided this. What good is it to attack BloodClan divided? We must unite. Whitefrost, you will be my deputy. Batgaze, Coyotehowl, and Darktail, you will be my leaders in battle. Tonight, we will threaten MoorClan. The clans must fear us before we finally conquer them, for that will help. SeaClan is already afraid, and Lionstar will be our last target, because he will be the hardest.

The cats yowled their approval of the plan.

"We will approach silently, then assend to their camp, and fight. They will be forced to submit to our control out of fear if we are lucky. Darktail, take your group of warriors from the south, and Batgaze will take the north. Coyotehowl, west, and I will take the east. They will never see us coming."

The cats chose their warriors and set out.

(Back in the MoorClan camp.)

" Rosestar! TownClan is attacking from all sides. I can't tell the number yet, but we need to be ready." Silverwinds said to the MoorClan leader.

"We will wait for them. Evacuate the camp."

Almost instantly, all the cats had left. The camp stood empty. Meanwhile,they congregated below.

"Brightcloud, you will lead against Darktail, since you alone are capable of defeating her. Silverwinds, against Coyotehowl. She is powerful, but here she will have little animals to command. Scorchgaze, Batgaze. And I will lead against Wolfblaze. To your positions on the hill!"

They leapt to the places. MoorClan was ready.

(Back to TownClan. And Wolfstar isn't stupid, she doesn't know Silverwinds' ability to detect them.)

They started climbing the hill towards the MoorClan camp.

"This will be a nasty wake-up call for the MoorClan warriors." Wolfstar thought.

Then things got out of paw.

The hidden MoorClan warriors leapt out. Brightcloud attacked Darktail. Darktail was invulnerable, but somehow the cat made a gash in her. Darktail tried to slash back, but her claws bounced harmlessly off.

Wolfstar was a little concerned. The rumors about Brightcloud were true. But she had little time to think as Rosestar leapt toward her. She simply send a sound wave at him, and her speed was gone. She bounced off her, and then fell the rest of the way to the bottom. So much for that. Two more warriors attacked. Wolfstar knocked one out with her paw, and another with her sound wave power. This was too easy. Then she felt claws on her turned and flung the cat off, and she expected it to freefall to its death. Instead it dug its claws into the hill, and slowed down. I leapt from rock to rock, and came even with her. Her sound waves said it was small, young, and her nose said it was female.

Wolfstar leapt at her, but the she-cat leapt up at the same time. As Wolfstar landed, the apprentice landed on her head, then raked her backclaws down her face. Wolfstar howled in pain. The she-cat leaped down and zoomed around Wolfstar, who kept trying to get in hits. Then the she-cat vanished. Oh good, a she-cat with a transporting power. Wolfstar started walking away. That's when a small body hit her front legs with all it's strength. Wolfstar buckled. The apprentice had been hiding under her! The she-cat repeated her circling routine, then ran under Wolfstar. Wolfstar lay flat, expecting to feel a small body resisting her. Instead, the she-cat bounded off her head from behind and vanished into the darkness. Wolfstar got up and scanned the horizon. Nothing met her sound waves except a rabbit. **(Want to guess who _that_ was?)**

Wolfstar turned to look at the other warriors fighting. She saw Batgaze's black fur singed even darker with Scorchgaze's claws. She saw Coyotehowl trying futilely to get through Skydapple's liquid shield to the medicine cat, and then get seized and catapulted away by Rosestar's vines. She saw Darktail helpless as her power was stolen by Brightcloud. She felt the blood running down her face from an apprentice. This wasn't a take over, after all. If her point was fear, then it wasn't well made.

"TownClan, we've said what we wanted. Get out of here!"

They ran back to the town with MoorClan warriors in pursuit. She turned around and yowled at Rosestar.

"This isn't over Rosestar!"

A vine shot out of the ground, picked up Wolfstar, and flung her over the border.

"I didn't say it was. But if you come back, expect worse."

With a snarl, Wolfstar went back to her den.

**A/N If you review, don't forget send in a cat with it! I need 2 toms for SeaClan. Make sure they're done before any more cats are submitted.**

**Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze, I know that this isn't very strategic or thought out, but it's her first day. And I was sick of WindClan and variations getting their butts kicked everytime Shadowclan and variations comes into the neighborhood. They were chased off in the first book, good grief. It was time that Shadowclan had a humiliating defeat by Windclan's paws. Don't worry ,Wolfstar will be getting smarter soon.**

**I will be handing out plushies next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N The gathering chapter. By the way I need to post something.**

**SeaClan Allegiances.**

**Leader:Shimmerstar. Large silver she-cat. Has far sight and the ability to see through objects.  
**

**Deputy: Bonefeather (hey no one posted a deputy so I decided to let him become deputy. Poppyspots, I hope you don't mind.) White tom with black stripes and amber eyes, can look dead or seriously wounded, even like bones if needed.  
**

**Medicine cat: Fawnflight. reddish brown she-cat with white spots on her forehead and back with brown eyes. Has telekinesis.**

**Warriors (There weren't enough. So Ripplestream went back to being a warrior and her kits are now apprentices.)**

**Waveshade. Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, and whites paws and underbelly. Can control the elements.**

**Lionclaw. Yellow tom with brown eyes. Can control his tail at will. (I made him up, but the name goes to Luna Holly shaeffer.)**

**Goldenspots. Tawny she-cat with black spots, ears and tail. Has green eyes and can hypnotize.**

**Ripplestream. Silver she-cat with darker ripples and blue eyes. Controls water.**

**Fishtail. Brown tom with amber eyes. Mate: Ripplestream. Can breathe underwater. (This one was totally made up)**

**Queens:**

**Silverfoot. silver she-cat with one white paw. Kits:Crowkit, black tom with amber eyes, Skykit: Black and White she-cat with amber eyes, and Frostkit, a white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Can change eye and pelt color at will Mate: Bonefeather**

**Moonfrost. Silver, but fades to blue on her underbelly. Black crescent Moon on her forehead and Icy blue eyes. Can turn invisible. Mate:Lionclaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Icepaw. White-she cat with long gray stripes down her side, Ice blue eyes. Can turn anything to ice.**

**Wetpaw. Blue-grey she-cat with big blue eyes. If you look into her eyes, you will become lost in thought.**

**Bluepaw. Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Can teleport.**

**Mistypaw. Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Controls the weather.**

**Elders: **

**Saltpelt. White she-cat with green eyes. Can cause lightning to strike where she wants and when.**

**As you can see I need some help with the cats. SeaClan is closing by next chapter, so this is your last chance to submit a Seaclan cat. The only positions available are the mentors for the apprentices. So just pick an apprentice you'd like, check that someone else doesn't have it, and submit a cat.**

Shimmerstar sighed. Time to come out of the den and go to the gathering. Shimmerstar wouldn't go to gatherings if there was any other choice, but rules are rules.

She and her clan were the first to arrive and the Hole. The Hole was a gigantic stone hole with ledges that the leader could stand on. She leapt onto her ledge. TownClan arrived next and Wolfblaze leapt up onto the traditional TownClan ledge. Shimmerstar was worried. What had happened to Flashstar?

Then MoorClan arrived, then ForestClan.

Lionstar loudly announced "Let the Gathering begin. ForestClan will go first.

We have one new apprentice, a she-cat called Nightpaw." Nightpaw was congradulated.

" In Seaclan all is well. Goldenpaw has become Goldenspots, and we have 4 new apprentices, Icepaw, Bluepaw, Wetpaw and Mistypaw. "

" In MoorClan we have two new appprentices, Wildpaw and Stonepaw. Their skills were needed, for yesterday we were unexpectedly and unreasonly attacked by TownClan!"

Yowls rang through the Hole. Whitefrost and Scorchgaze seemed ready to pounce.

"Silence!" Shimmerstar yelled. "Do not forget that tonight is a night of peace!"

"TownClan's news is that Flashstar is dead and I am now Wolfstar!" As if that helped.

" MoorClan do not forget insults this easily, Wolf_star_! Do not plan on this again!"

Wolfstar yowled and leapt at Rosestar. Rosestar attempted to twist, but on the ledge it was no use.

Wolfstar hit her head on and Rosestar went crashing down. Then she stopped in mid-air and started falling gently, thanks to Fawnflight. Wolfstar howled in pain as Lionstar used his power on her.

" Stop this right now! Look at the moon!" Lionstar bellowed. Shimmerstar was a little scared. Lionstar was the most mild-tempered leader, but he was very intimidating when mad.

The cats looked up. A cloud was drifting across it.

" This is a night of peace, have you forgotten that? The Gathering is over, by will of StarClan."

He released Wolfstar and bounded of the ledge. After a dirty look, MoorClan left. Shimmerstar leapt off and lead her Clan back to the cliffs.

She went back to her den. Why was Wolfstar attacking the clans? Was it to rule or just to maintain a threat? Shimmerstar had not answers for it, no matter how hard she thought. She finally fell asleep without a conclusion.

**A/N How'd you like it? Oh I forgot, plushies!**

**First, Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze. Thanks for your generous review.**

**Rosestar: And don't worry. MoorClan will triumph again.**

**Me: Don't pay attention to... Rosestar?! What are you doing here? Out!**

**Anyway, here's a Wolfstar plushie.**

**Now, Serpent's Ballet. Thaks for the review and I'm glad I have another person who thinks WindClan should win once in a while.**

**Wolfstar: And never again!**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! Anyway, here's a Goldenspots plushie.**

**And then, Frienzed Warrior.**

**Lionstar: I'd like to have Stonepaw's twin.**

**Me: What is this, a leader's convention?**

**Shimmerstar: Yes.**

**Me:OK, but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Leaders: OK.**

**Anyway, here's a Stonepaw plushie.**

**And finally Poppyspots.**

**Rosestar: Thanks!**

**Me: You said it. Here's a Scorchgaze plushie.**

**And don't forget I need mentors!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Seaclan is closed! The following mentors are**

**Bonefeather: Icepaw**

**Bumblestripe. Golden tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Has bee-sting in tail and controls insects. Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Dawnpelt: Red fur with blue eyes, creates light. Apprentice, Mistypaw.**

**Crowstep: Black tom with white legs and belly. Can inflict psychological pain. apprentice, wetpaw**

**Thanks to Luna holly shaffer, Poppyspots and Serpent's ballet.**

**ForestClan**

**Leader: Lionstar. Ginger tom with amber eyes. Can cause pain for one minute.**

**Deputy.**

**Medicine cat: Adderstripe. Dark brown tom with darker stripes and cream tail tip. Green eyes. Can slip into any crevice.**

**Darkmoon: White she-cat with black crescent moons that glow purple when she uses her powers, dark purple eyes that glow. Controls cold and darkness. Apprentice, Nightpaw.**

**Moonflower. White she-cat with black ears tail-tip and paws. Piercing yellow eyes. Can control the sun , moon and stars.**

**Blackfire. Black she-cat with marks on her shoulder and hips and a sun, marks glow red when she uses her powers. Contols sunlight and heat.**

**Apprentices**

**Nightpaw. Black with white spot above eye. Her power is speed.**

**Elders**

**Threefoot. Ginger tom with blue eyes and a missing foot. Can cause a feeling similar to ants crawling on their pelt on cats. (I don't envy the apprentices.)  
**

**See any gaps? Send some reviews and fill them!**

Nightpaw was concentrating.

"OK, this is the way to hold your paw in combat." said Darkmoon patiently.

Nightpaw copied the move.

"Now rush at me." Darkmoon said, bowing low to the ground.

Nightpaw was nervous. She wasn't yet controlled enough to run at what would be considered a normal speed. She did all of her running out of the other Clanmates sight. She decided to do the best she could.

Darkmoon looked at Nightpaw. "That's walking. Rush."

With an enormous effort, Nightpaw ran at normal speed. Darkmoon unbalanced her. With all of her concentration gone, Nightpaw just flopped.

Darkmoon looked about to make a comment, then she thought a bit more. "Power?"

"Yeah."

" Well, go work on it. No more fighting until you're ready."

" Thanks Darkmoon."

"I'm going back to camp. See you there."

Nightpaw went into the trees. Once there,she decided to use her power and speed through the she knew it, the MoorClan border was looming up.

Nightpaw put all her energy into slowing down. She made it with feet to spare.

" Darkmoon's right. The more you use your power, the easier it is to control it." Nightpaw muttered.

Then she heard something. She ran toward camp and saw the horrible sight.

TownClan had attacked. How they sneaked past MoorClan was anybody's guess.

Lionstar yelled as Wolfstar's soundwaves hit him against the Highrock.

Then Darkmoon rushed into camp. She blacked out the whole clearing. Wrong move! Two of the Townclan cats didn't need light, as they were blind, and ForestClan was blinded.

Darkmoon took back the shadow, and fought with her claws.

Nightpaw leapt into the fray. She decided to refrain from using her speed, since controlling it was already tough. She slashed at Batgaze. Batgaze could read emotions, but that was hardly helpful against Nightpaw.

Around her, the battle raged. Coyotehowl and Moonflower were locked in combat, under equal odds. Wolfstar and Lionstar were fighting each other, Wolfstar howling as Lionstar used his pain power on her, and then howling with triumph as Lionstar crashed into a rock.

A couple TownClan apprentices got into the elder's den, hoping for an easy attack. They ran out squealing, their bodies twisting into weird shapes as they attempted to throw off Threefoot's sensation.

"TownClan, retreat! We've gotten what we wanted!" yowled Wolfstar.

They ran through the forest. ForestClan persued them. But then they came to the Moor, and just then Rosestar and a patrol came and chased the TownClan warriors back to the Town. Wolfstar turned and smiled. ForestClan couldn't follow her, and the TownClan warriors had come off without a scratch.

Nightpaw went back to camp. Darkmoon had a long gash on her shoulder from Whitefrost. Many warriors had been wounded. Lionstar was losing a life. Adderstripe was mingling with the warriors, applying herbs to their wounds. He came over and started licking goldenrod on Darkmoon's shoulder.

" This wasn't a real battle. Wolfstar's just keeping the Clans intimidated." he said in a sad voice.

Still, Nightpaw couldn't help but wonder.

**A/N And time for the plushies.**

**First, a Skydapple plushie for Serpent's Ballet.**

**Second, a Scorchgaze plushie for Poppyspots.**

**Third, a Coyotehowl for Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze**

**Fourth, a Fawnflightplushie for Luna Holly Shaffer**

**And finally, a Lionstar plushie for Frenzied Warrior.**

**Thank you all for your reviews!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N ForestClan is still allowing cats. Frenzied warrior, Can you get Stonepaw's twin in as soon as possible? I really need cats. Poppyspots, sorry for the mistake, it was a Rosestar plushie, not a Scorchgaze.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! **

**Back to Wildpaw. I thought this one over a lot, but I finally decided that it was the best thing for the story**

Wildpaw's eyes gleamed. It was the middle of an assessment, and already she had caught three rabbits and a mouse.

She quickly crouched, her eyes on her quarry. The rabbit's nose twitched, but it stayed calm even though she kept coming closer. She pounced and caught it. She continued on her way and caught rabbits and a mouse. She brought the rabbits back and buried them next to her other rabbits.

At the end of the test, Silverwinds came over and looked at her pile. "Well done. You will make a good hunter when you are a warrior." she praised.

Wildpaw felt proud. She had an idea. "Silverwinds, can I practice my power?" she quietly requested. She had a new form that she'd been working on.

" OK, I'll go back to camp." Silverwinds said, smiling at her apprentice.

"Meet you back there!" Said Stonepaw, her brother. He and his mentor, Brightcloud bounded away with Silverwinds.

Wildpaw grinned. She then went smoothly to her golden eagle form, took off and flew away.

She came to the town. She grinned inside as she passed the border and watched the TownClan patrol. _They have not idea that the threat came from above. _She thought smugly. She rose up, and then she dove. Wolfstar loomed up with alarming speed. She flared at the last second and she grabbed the TownClan leader from behind.

"Ow!" Wolfstar yelled as Wildpaw lifted her up, up and away. This eagle was strong! She swooped into another dive and pulled out, skimming Wolfstar about a foot above the Twoleg nest. She cleared the roof with inches to spare. She rose up and then continued into another dive. She pulled out above the school, flared and realeased Wolfstar. The TownClan leader skidded helplessly across the school as Wildpaw flew away.

_That's for MoorClan. _She thought. Then she saw something that shocked her.

It was a big metal enclosure. Twolegs were coming in and out of it, and they were there in huge numbers, more than she had ever seen. But this was only part of it.

Inside the enclosure were several smaller enclosures, and each housed a strange animal. She recognized the horses on one side, but what were the other ones? Some looked like huge cats, some looked like dogs, most were so strange that she didn't believe that they existed.

She swooped down onto one of the small enclosures. It housed cats, but not like any she'd ever seen. They were huge, covered in spots, and they had a light, fast build that exceeded even a MoorClan cat.

_Cheetahs. These are cheetahs, like the elders' stories of CheetahClan! _She thought excitedly.

She turned to look at other cats. One was covered in stripes, easily the biggest cat, one had a golden mane, one like the cheetah's but with a thicker build. _Tigers, lions and jaguars! They still exist!_

She ran around and looked at all of the strange creatures. She decided she'd try to get these animals as forms. She memorized the cheetah first.

Then she concentrated on another strange animal. It had a head like a dog, a huge burly build, and claws that could tear a cat apart with a casual swipe. It was brown all over, and it's eyes were black.

She flew back over the border and went back to her camp. She resolved to visit again, tomorrow.

**A/N This is more of a filler chapter, but I thought that Wildpaw needed more than just a rabbit and a bird so I gave her a zoo for forms. For the record the strange creature was a grizzly bear. I know that Wildpaw's breaking the rules by flying into town, but she never set foot on TownClan territory (she set talon on Wolfstar, though. Hee hee). Will we be seeing her next chapter? Maybe...**

**Oh, and plushies!**

**Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze, a Coyotehowl plushie. **

**Nightshade, a Darkmoon plushie.**

**Serpent's ballet, a Rosestar plushie**

**And Frenzied Warrior, an Adderstripe plushie.**

**Thanks for your reviews! **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N A lot of you will hate me for this, but I can't have Wolfstar just threaten forever. Darktail's pov,**

TownClan met on top of the school. It was time for another raid, or so Darktail thought. Until Wolfstar made her announcement.

" We have made our raids. These have served our purpose well. But tonight is the time we will seriously injure, or else conquer, ForestClan. The point this time is to conquer, not create fear. We will maim but not kill, and I will go to Lionstar, and convince him that he needs to join with us. In addition, you will make sure that he does not think lightly of us. Hold queens and elders with a claw at their throats if necessary. Above all, we need a kit. Any kit will do. We will hold the kit in town, and keep it as a hostage. This will keep ForestClan from trying anything."

Darktail was shocked. She didn't care that she was attempting to take over the clans. She wanted that. But hold a helpless kit as hostage? Warriors, queens, even elders maybe, but not a kit! She knew why it had to be a kit. Holding any cat but a kit hostage would leave them vulnerable to the cat's power. But Darktail still didn't like it.

Nevertheless, Darktail was a loyal TownClan warrior, so she obeyed the leader. As the cats of TownClan leapt off the school, and onto a closed dumpster, then to the ground, then advancing to the ForestClan border.

They stepped across it and ran to the camp.

Lionstar was talking to his clan. But Wolfstar and TownClan jsut bowled right through.

Darktail took her power and put it to full use. She slashed apart Blackfire, leaving the warrior to bleed helplessly on the ground. She dove at Darkmoon, and shivered as ice began to form on her fur. Coyotehowl let out a howl and birds flew into the battle, pecking and clawing at the ForestClan warriors. Whitefrost was trying to get into the nursery. Stonepaw and Nightpaw were blocking his path.

" Keep him out of the nursery!" Nightpaw screamed as she dove in, then emerged with something in between her teeth. She ran away from the camp with it.

Then Moonflower blasted the clearing with moonlight, and the battle could be seen clearly. Already Batgaze had Darkmoon pinned, a claw at her throat. Lionstar and Wolfstar were fighting, claw on claw. It was equal. All Lionstar had to do was stare at her and maim her, and all Wolfstar had to do was repel him with a sound wave.

Eventually they abandoned their powers and fought with claws and teeth. Wolfstar leapt ahead. Lionstar leapt away. She bit into his shoulder, and he yowled in pain. She twisted and pinned him under her paw.

" Well Lionstar, will you allow us to take over ForestClan?" She asked.

" NO!" he hissed and sent a blast of pain at her.

She wailed and recoiled, and he leapt up and slashed her across the belly. She grabbed his head between her paws, and flung him into a tree. He leapt up and yowled, slashing her nose. She was about to take a life with a quick blow, when the grass erupted into fire.

Wolfstar was trapped in the flames. She saw Blackfire's markings glowing with her last effort.

" Coyotehowl." She said in horrible calmness.

Coyotehowl turned all her birds on the warrior. The already heavily wounded Blackfire succumbed, and the flames vanished.

Wolfstar rammed into Lionstar, placing a claw at his throat. He seemed to accept her victory.

" Now, will you submit to TownClan?"

" No."

" This may change your mind." She said, motioning to her deputy. Whitefrost went into the nursery and pulled out a kit.

It was small, maybe 3 months at least. It was a yellow furred tom, and his mother, Strongheart, looked at him sadly.

" We will hold this kit in our territory to keep you in line. To all other clans, this is still ForestClan. However, you will remember that we control this territory now, and will submit to us."

She gestured to the now dead Blackfire.

" Take this warrior as a warning."

TownClan returned to their camp. The kit was put in a dumpster.

He cried and cried and cried. Finally, out of sympathy, Darktail dropped beside him. He letout a cry and scuttled away.

"It's OK." Darktail said. "I'm Darktail. Who are you?"

" I'm Blazekit." he stuttered. "I'm scared."

" I'll protect you."

" Threefoot says that TownClan cats feed on the garbage."

" Threefoot was wrong. We eat rats and the like."

" Why was I taken?"

" You are a hostage. We need you so ForestClan won't attack us. By the way, what did your sister evacuate?"

At that remark, he turned hostile. He bopped her on the nose. "None of your business."

" OK. "

" You know, the only thing I really hate about this is I won't get to be a warrior."

That's when Darktail said something she almost immediately regretted.

" I'll teach you. Then when you get back you can be a real warrior."

" Thank you."

He snuggled beside her and fell asleep.

**A/N As to what Nightpaw was carrying, I'm not telling you yet. I'll tell you the chapter after next chapter. I know Wolfstar taking over ForestClan was shocking, but it's all part of the plot. No, she won't be taking over SeaClan next chapter, she's going to be more patient than that**.

**Oh, plushies!**

**Se****rpent's Ballet, an Adderstripe plushie. And you can garuntee that you will be seeing these cats soon.**

**Nightshade07, a Blackfire plushie. I'm sorry I had to kill her, but Cloudmouth can't cover all the StarClan duties, and it didn't make sense that I had a bunch of battles with no losses.**

**Frenzied Warrior, a Waterpaw plushie.**

**Poppyspots, a Bumblestripe plushie.**

**Wolfstar-****Coyoteblaze, a Darktail plushie.**

**Cinderpaw, a Silverfoot plushie, and you'll be seeing her soon.**

**See you all next chapter after Seaclan!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N My first REAL SeaClan chapter.**

Silverfoot woke up and yawned. Crowkit, and Frostkit were still sleeping. Skykit was up and bouncing.

" Mommommom! IsawtheapprenticescliffdivingandtheycaughtfivefishandIcepawsaysthatshecaughttwof.." Skykit squealed rapidly.

" Slow down, Skykit." She said calmly.

Skykit took a deep breath and continued.

" them but I don't believe her, yesterday she said she smacked a badger off a cliff!" Skykit said, her big eyes in wonder.

" I'm sure Icepaw was just joking." She said calmly.

" Hi Mom." said Crowkit. He yawned as he set out of the nursery. Crowkit was the most independent of the kits. He came back three fish in his mouth. He dropped the two big ones, then he picked up the little one and walked out, climbing out the stone path carved into the cliff to the elder's den. Silverfoot couldn't help but grin at her little tom.

" Frostkit?"

" Yes, mom?"

"Go follow your brother. I want to know what does every time he goes out. I doubt that Saltpelt can stand him ALL day."

" OK." She took a few bites of the fish, and pulled out a big section and stuck it in her Saltpelt maybe, or just getting snacks for the journey to the elder's den. She was the youngest kit, and Saltpelt loved her.

" Mom, I'm bored. Can I go with Frostkit?" said Skykit.

" Sure. You can have the rest, then follow them."

Skykit ate maybe two bites before rushing away.

" I'll take that, and you can have the bigger one." meowed Moonfrost, gesturing toward the half eaten fish.

"I'll wait." Silverfoot replied. "Any way, you need it, you are going to be kitting very soon and those kits need food."

Moonfrost looked fondly at her swollen belly. " Fawnflight is getting worried that she'll have to move me to the Medicine Cave. She's so afraid, she thinks that if I trip and fall I'll burst right open." Moonfrost purred with amusement.

Silverfoot knew that Moonfrost wasn't exaggerating. One day when Frostkit had tripped and fell, Fawnflight came zapping in so fast, that Silverfoot was sure she used her power to speed her.

" So, how's my queen?" said Lionclaw, who had just strolled in. They touched noses affectionately.

" Pregnant. If I so much as cough Fawnflight will run in here, herbs in mouth."

Lionclaw purred. " How many do you think there are?"

"Two, maybe three."

Silverfoot got up and walked out of the nursery. She decided to walk to Fawnflight's den.

" Ah! What is it? Is it Moonfrost? Is she kitting?" said the jumpy medicine cat. Fawnflight was Moonfrost's sister, and she was a new medicine cat besides.

" No, everything's fine. But I have an idea. Why don't you leave the necessary birthing herbs in the nursery and keep them fresh. That way all you have to do is run in there if you need to and you're ready."

" Good idea. I'll head over there right now." she meowed, gathering herbs.

Next, she went to the elder's cave. Saltpelt was in there, as were Crowkit, Frostkit, and Skykit.

" And Shiningpool's power was that she could make any piece of ground as hot or cold as she wanted. So as soon as the TownClan warriors set foot on the territory, they immediately ran, looking for water to cool their paws!"

This set them chuckling.

" Your kits are delightful, Silverfoot. Crowkit is always here, but they're best all together."

" Thank you, Saltpelt. I was just checking in." She left the cave, and she went over to Bonefeather, her mate.

" Hello." he said, and touched noses with her.

" Hello."

" Where are the kits?"

" In the elder's cave. I just checked."

" Crowkit got his sisters to accompany him?"

" No, I sent them after him."

They went to the edge of the cave. Down below the apprentices were cliff diving.

Silverfoot draped her tail over her mate. He purred.

" They are going to be great warriors."

" I know they will. Or medicine cat, as Crowkit wants to be." she replied.

As she leaned on her mate, she felt as though there was nothing wrong with the world.

ForestClan bonus:

Nightpaw raced through the forest. Forced to choose between an enemy and her brother, she had been forced to choose the enemy.

Well, what would have been an enemy.

Two days ago, the ForestClan warriors had watched a fox get killed by a human with one of those thundersticks. But very few, except for Waterpaw, Strongheart and Blazekit knew was that the fox was a female. And it had cubs.

" When are we going to get there?" said the fox cub between her jaws.

**And we end with an epic trailer. Now you know what next chapter will be like.**

**PLUSHIES! Some of you will be getting random plushies.**

**Serpent's Ballet, a Whitefrost plushie**

**Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze, another Whitefrost plushie. You now have the whole Townclan set.**

**Nightshade07, a Waterpaw plushie**

**Cinderpaw11, a Crowkit plushie**

**Puppyluv, a Tanglepaw plushie**

**Jessica Hope Wishes, a Darktail plushie**

**Poppyspots, a Shimmerpool plushie**

**Thanks to you all for the overflow of reviews for last chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N And now, you will finally discover the truth about the fox cub. By the wasy, Frenzied Warrior, Stonepaw's in MoorClan, and Waterpaw's in ForestClan. Why? You will find out as the story progresses. This is part Nightpaw and the foxcub, part Blazekit, and part Strongheart.  
**

" Nightpaw, why are we here?" said the fox cub.

Nightpaw sighed. " Those warriors are TownClan. You remember what Strongheart told you about TownClan? They took over the clan. We had to get you out."

"Where's Blazekit?"

Nightpaw felt a wave of grief crashing over her. Why, of all the cats, had they abducted her brother? To sit in the town, eating TownClan garbage, imprisoned in a merciless world where there was no escape? He was the cat in the camp without a power, that's why she thought bitterly.

" The TownClan warriors...got him. They carried him away."

The fox cub looked at her for a moment, then tilted his head back and howled his grief to StarClan over the loss of his best friend.

Thinking quickly, Nightpaw barreled into him and wrapped her tail around his muzzle.

"Shhh! They'll hear us! They can't hear us, or we'll die!" She spoke with urgency.

He seemed to understand her. He spoke in a low tone.

"Why was I brought out of the camp? Why not Blazekit?"

" We tried to get Blazekit, but it was too late."

One day she would have to tell him the truth. He still thought he was a cat, because he was so young.

" I'm going to give you a name. It's Daykit."

********************************

Blazekit was unhappy. That's the best word for it. The TownClan prey was flavorless. The TownClan territory was strange. They only ray of light was Darktail, who was one of the kindest she-cats he had ever met.

"Here, this is the way to hold your paw when swatting. If you hold it this way, you'll end up with a sore paw." said Darktail, while she was demonstrating battle manuevers. Since Blazekit was approaching his sixth moon, Darktail had decided to train him.

He attempted the manuever, and pulled it off easily

" You're coming along fine. Better than most apprentices I've seen."

She was TownClan, but he still filled with pride at her remark.

" You'd better get to back to the dumpster."

He leapt up onto the top of the dumpster, then down to the bottom. Darktail dropped beside him.

He looked up at the sky. It was the second day of the waxing crescent. Tommorow he would be four moons.

Darktail saw him looking up. " What is it?"

" I'll be four moons tommorow."

Darktail seemed sad.

" What's wrong with that?"

She sighed. " You don't know what's going to happen to you."

" What will happen to me?"

" Wolfstar will keep you here for at least 12 moons. Then you are too old, and the natural protection a Clan feels for its kits will disappear. She will send you back, still Blazekit, and then grab another kit. You'll train with the apprentices, but at a warrior's age."

" Really?" He said in that cute kit way.

" You know what? I'll train you at 6 moons. We'll call you Blazepaw, but secretly. Then whe you return, you only need to learn a bit and can be a warrior soon."

"That sounds great!" Blazekit couldn't help but jump and shout.

************************

Strongheart returned from the gathering with a heavy heart.

In the TownClan news, Wolfstar had simply mentioned that the prey was running well.

In the MoorClan news the same.

In the SeaClan news, Moonfrost's kits had been announced, Sunkit, Mosskit and Rainkit.

But the ForestClan news was the worst. Lionstar had told them that Blazekit had died of poisoning, from barging into the medicine den and eating too much bad chervil. Of course, he was alive and well, but in TownClan territory, where no one must know he was. Blackfire's death was covered up with the fox attack.

Blackfire's death was honorable, with no shame in it. But Blazekit barging into the medicine cat den and eating himself to death with bad herbs? Strongheart had been forced to put her fur to absolute minimum length so that the other clans wouldn't see it come up. Blazekit was a kit, but he wasn't stupid!**(Strongheart's power is to control her fur.)**

Strongheart returned her fur to it's normal length and lay down, back in the warrior's den.

In her dream, she was in a clearing, the same one she had been as an apprentice. But it was Blackfire, not Cloudmouth that greeted her now.

" Blackfire!"

" Hello Strongheart. I'm sorry for what happened to Blazekit, and ForestClan."

" It couldn't be helped. You did your best, and no cat could expect anymore."

Blackfire looked at her. Strongheart had always found Blackfire's blood red eyes to be extremely scary, like the eyes of those in the Dark Forest as Threefoot said. But seeing Blackfire's eyes as moons, she felt almost as though she preferred to have her friend's eyes back.

" I came to ask you something."

" Ask away, Blackfire."

" When your son reaches his sixth moon, I highly doubt that TownClan will allow him to go to the Moontree."

" I've thought of that a lot. It's just so..." She couldn't think of a good word. Cruel? Unfair? "evil." she finished.

" Cloudmouth is confined to the Moontree. He can't reach out and award Blazekit his power."

" Is there any other way?"

Blackfire sighed. " Yes. "

" How?"

" You will have to come with me to his dreams."

" What are the risks?"

" That you will be trapped. Only cats with dream-travelling powers can do this safely. The risk is small, but it is not very..."

" So I must leave my kit in enemy territory helpless?"

" Then you will come?"

" Yes. When the time comes, I will come."

**Random plushies today  
**

**Serpent's Ballet, a Crowkit plushie.**

**Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze, a Blazekit plushie**

**Frenzied warrior, a Rainkit plushie**

**Cinderpaw11, a Skykit plushie**

**Luna Holly shaffer, a Sunkit plushie**

**And finally, I need a power a piece for Daykit, Skykit, Frostkit, Crowkit, Blazekit, Sunkit, Mosskit, and Rainkit. So every review you submit, put in a power and who you want it for. I can only continue the story with those powers.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**You want to know the three diseases that medical science can't cure?**

**The common cold, cancer, and writer's block.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

Stonepaw woke up and stretched. Wildpaw and Tanglepaw were lying beside him, sleeping. He sighed as he struggled to his feet. Brightcloud said that the dawn patrol would be good for him, but to Stonepaw, that just meant getting up too early.

Brightcloud was sitting out in the clearing.

"Today we're going to the ForestClan border. We will hunt and then drink at the stream over at the old fox den. Then you can pratice with your power and rest up for a night patrol."

It sounded like a good day. ForestClan was rarely patrolled, because of the threat from TownClan. But it scared Stonepaw.

It meant that he might see Waterpaw.

Most cats assumed he was fond of the pretty she-cat, but that wasn't it. That wasn't anywhere close.

***************

"What's up with you today?" said Brightcloud as they neared the border.

" It's just that ForestClan has been acting so strange. I, for one reason, don't believe that Blazekit would have eaten chervil. Strongheart is no fool, and neither is Blacksky.(Strongheart's made up mate.) I doubt that a clan kit with parents like him would have eaten herbs from Adderstripe's den."

" I agree. There's something strange going on."

They started renewing the markers. Just then, Stonepaw's worst nightmare came to him.

Blacksky with Waterpaw.

" Hello Brightcloud. Business as usual?" He said cordially.

" Just the markers. We're hunting later."

As the older cats talked, Stonepaw and Waterpaw talked.

" How is ForestClan?"

" Fine. Just fine." Their was something in her tone that made Stonepaw disbelieve her.

" How's our mother?"

" You know about Blazekit from the gathering." She said sadly. Stonepaw sighed. Blazekit and his sister Nightpaw were the half-siblings of the pair.

" Stonepaw? It's time to go.' said Brightcloud.

As they walked to the stream, Stonepaw began to remember.

It was Leaffall. He had been made an apprentice. He was getting his power along with another apprentice, Waterpaw.

Cloudmouth turned to them. "Stonepaw, Waterpaw, you may be wondering why you have your powers given together. You are twins."

They looked at each other in shock.

" What? We're in different clans." said Waterpaw.

" Your mother is the cat with the water fur, and your father sits in star clan. You recieve the opposite powers tonight."

Then Stonepaw's power was given, they ability to evade all senses but touch.

Waterpaw's the ability to go through things, and have things go through her.

Soon, they had pieced together that Strongheart was the mother. Who else?

Stonepaw sighed again as he progessed through the forest. Training.

**More of a filler. I'm too tired to do a comment gallery today.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this took so long. But luckily, my writer's block has been cured. Well, not really cured, it just went away.**

Whitefrost calmly woke up, and yowled through the night.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet on the school!"

He heard commotion in the Twoleg nest nearby, then they came out with a strange object and threw it at him. He knew which way it was going to go, and stepped out of the way. It shattered on the fence behind him. The twolegs mumbled and went back inside. He shrugged and leaped up on the fence, then over the buildings to the school. Wolfstar and most of the cats were already there.

Once all had arrived, Wolfstar began to speak.

"TownClan, we have taken over ForestClan, and they submit to us. They dare not attack for fear of us killing Blazekit. It is time to do the same for Seaclan. I have chosen SeaClan because they are the easier clan. After a long time thinking, I have concLuded that MoorClan has a cat who can detect danger, or see us coming. We must attack them only at full strength."

Whitefrost padded over to Saberpaw, his apprentice. "Are you ready for your first battle?"

"Yes." he said, and Whitefrost sighed. After this there would be no more battles. The techniques taught to apprentices would be for foxes and badgers, no longer cats. The days of apprentices romping happily in the nursery, pretending to be the leaders would be long gone. Whitefrost had often wondered what life would be like if the clans all lived together. Now he might actually see it happen.

" OK, this way." he announced, padding out toward the front of the group going toward SeaClan. They walked towards the border.

They waited for a second, then walked right across it. They followed the scent of the last patrol right to a cliff. At one edge of the cliff was a tunnel, leading downward. They climbed in, and heard something.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Highcave for a clan meeting!" Shimmerstar.

" Stay back!" said Wolfstar. She was at the front.

It was an apprentice cremony. Ripplestream was mentor to Skypaw, Lionclaw mentored Frostpaw, and Fawnflight took Crowpaw as her apprentice.

"OK, now! TownClan attack!"

TowClan rushed out of their hding places. Whitefrost barreled into Waveshade, who leapt on him and raked her claws down his side. He screeched in pain, and she ran outside. He followed her, and they wound up on the paths. The wall and the drop made it hard to fight. Whitefrost circled, almost falling off. Waveshade rammed into him, sending the pair plunging into the sea.

Whitefrost had never been underwater. It was a sensation he had never felt before. He bobbed up, and took a big gulp of air becfore the waves forced him under. The wind was picking up, and rain was falling. The storms in the town weren't that bad, but here, as Whitefrost was swiftly realizing, they could be fatal.

Waveshade and Ripplestream were working together, saving friend and foe alike. TownClan and SeaClan warriors were falling from the cliffs, and through the pair's efforts they were rescued.

The storm was picking up rapidly.

Whitefrost grabbed a mouthful of air, but the a wave that seemed a tree-length high crashed into him, pushing the air out and replacing it with water. He felt his lungs burn, and spots popped before his eyes, as he was sucked under.

A pillar of water shot him through the air. Waveshade or Ripplestream. He landed on the floor of a cliff cave. He coughed out most of the water, and breathed in. The cave were filled with cats, TownClan and SeaClan, weathering out the storm. The two clans seemed at peace.

Wolfstar sighed. "I call off the battle due to the storm. We can gain nothing by fighting."

She was right. Fighting, the Seaclan cats would simply push them out to the water and that was the end.

"We'll wait till this is over."

Whitefrost scanned the scene. Darktail and Moonfrost were licking three SeaClan kits. Icepaw, Bluepaw, and Saberpaw were pushed together, attepting to dry off. When the morning came, these cats would be fighting each other without mercy.

Whitfrost sighed and laid down. Without another thought, he fell asleep.

**From now on, anyone who's reviewed can pick any plushie they want. One per review. **

**By the way, can you please review Heart's desire? I'm going for at least 8 reviews before I update Alternate.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I know this is really late, but writer's block is back with a vengeance.  
**

**Bluepaw's pov.**

Bluepaw woke up. The sun was peeking through the clouds, over a tranquil ocean. She couldn't understand at first. Why the TownClan cats?

Then her memory returned and she was even more confused. What was to happen today? Would TownClan continue their attack? Just last night she had been talking to Saberpaw, and it seemed like talking to her sisters. Could they really meet claw to claw?

Obviously, that answer was coming soon.

Wolfstar was up, and calling her warriors together. SeaClan was meeting at the other side of the cave.

" I guess we just watch them and wait." said Shimmerstar. What else was there to do?

Wolfstar's warriors fanned out and sprang. Apparently, they had chosen to fight. Whitefrost crashed into Waveshade, who casually stepped aside and hit him in the face with mud. Goldenspots was hypnotizing Darkpaw to fight for her. Coyotehowl was slashing at Sunkit, and Silverfoot's invisible claws were drawing blood all over the she-cat. Bluepaw and Icepaw were fighting Saberpaw, forgetting everything about last night in an attempt to protect their clan. Overall, the battle was going great.

But that swiftly changed. Goldenspots withdrew from exhaustion,and Darkpaw leaped on her, pinning her to the ground. Coyotehowl seized Sunkit and put a claw to her throat, forcing Silverfoot to withdraw. And Bluepaw and Icepaw were having their own difficulties.

Saberpaw was good. He leapt into the air and struck back with his hind legs, forcing Bluepaw's head down. It crashed to the cave floor, and Bluepaw saw stars. Icepaw had decided to use her power. The floor turned to ice, and Saberpaw skidded, then dug his claws into the ice and charged again. He landed on Icepaw's face and forced her down, leaping away in a slash that left Icepaw blind.

OK, enough is enough. Bluepaw couldn't use her power very well, but she thought that she might be able to do it this one time. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Transporting isn't just envisioning the place and suddenly being there. You have to want to go there, more than anything. She felt the strange squeezing take hold of her, and felt like she was going to implode. But she kept her wanting, and appeared just behind Saberpaw, who was twisting his head side to side, trying to see were she had gone. She jumped on him and clawed his ears. He screeched in pain, and threw her off. He then leaped to Icepaw and pinned her down, keeping a claw to her throat. " Come near and she dies." he said mercilessly. Was this really the same cat she had talked to last night?

Then all fighting stopped. Shimmerstar and Wolfstar were fighting in the middle of the cave, and all watched.

When the border attack had happened, Shimmerstar had been caught off guard. Now she was in her prime.

Wolfstar flung a sound wave at her. Unfortunately, she missed and the sound wave hit the cave wall, bouncing back and striking her off her feet. Only the ones used for sight could be used now. They were equal.

Shimmerstar was the first to attack, leaping nimbly throught the air. Wolfstar dodged her and twisted, bringing her huge paw down Shimmerstar's hind leg. Wolfstar was big, the biggest cat in all the clans, but Shimmerstar was no weakling. She twisted and with her back paw, slashed up ward across Wolfstar's face.

Now Wolfstar was mad. She leaped at Shimmerstar, and with a quick strike, took her legs out from under her (**That belongs to Wolfstar, the author who reviews my stories.**). The TownClan leader pounced, getting ready to squash the smaller cat. But Shimmerstar rolled out of the way and leaped. Wolfstar landed just a second before her, leaving Shimmerstar to leap off Wolfstar. Shimmerstar was a quiet leader, constantly staying in her den as things went on. Many apprentices thought she was quite weird. This was the first time Bluepaw had truly seen Shimmerstar's skill.

Wolfstar then got an idea. She sent a moderately powerful soundwave down at the floor, forcing her up as Shimmerstar pounced. She fired a paralyzing soundwave at Shimmerstar, then touched down, knocked the leader down, and put a claw to her throat.

" SeaClanners, if you want your leader alive, I suggest you listen. SeaClan belongs to TownClan now. We will intrude as we please. You are not to tell the other clans, or to rebel in any way. To reinforce this, we will take a kit from you. Coyotehowl, that kit that you have will do fine. Should you continue fighting, it will die"

Sunkit squealed, but Coyotehowl held her firmly around the neck.

The TownClan cats retreated. Bluepaw turned to Saberpaw, who still had Icepaw pinned. He smiled evilly at her.

" Now that we rule your clan, I see no reason to keep her alive." Then, before Bluepaw could do anything, he slit her sister's throat.

Then he left with his mentor, who glared at him. Bluepaw called Wetpaw and Mistypaw over, and they took Icepaw to the top of the cliffs. Fawnflight and Saltpelt followed them.

Fawnflight created a huge hole, then as gently as possible laid Icepaw at the bottom and covered her with dirt. Saltpelt was solemn. Bluepaw couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

**1 DAY LATER**

Bluepaw and her sisters sat by Icepaw's grave. Then Bluepaw turned to her sisters.

" They have taken Sunkit, and because of that we can't rebel openly. But if we get a chance, if we can, we will rebel secretly."

Wetpaw nodded. " Let's all swear to each other." It was childish, but somehow it felt right.

Mistypaw drew a circle with her tail. Then Bluepaw, Wetpaw and Mistypaw put their right paws in it.

Wetpaw began. " I am a SeaClan cat, and I will never truly submit. I will fight to the best of my ability to avenge Icepaw, and I will aid my sisters and whatever ever cat agrees to join us to accomplish that goal. Repeat."

Bluepaw and Mistypaw repeated it. And Bluepaw knew that, even if she failed, she would either avenge Icepaw or die trying.

**Ok, the last clan left free is MoorClan. How long will they last? By the way, I created a Special edition Saberpaw plushie, complete with pin to stab him with. And for Serpent's Ballet, who reviewed my oneshot, a Nightcloud plushie. I have a poll on my page, and you can check it out if you wish.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your reviews. I am going to show you what's going on with Daykit and Blazekit now. Will I trap Strongheart? Keep on reading and find out!**

Nightpaw was walking through the forest. She reached the hollow log and felt under it. Daykit raced out.

"What're we doing today?" said Daykit. His language was still a little garbled, but he was learning.

Nightpaw smiled. "We're making you an apprentice. Foxes grow much faster than kits, so I guess it's time." (It takes about ten weeks before they're weaned.)" I'll be your mentor, and we'll be going to the Moontree today. If you smell, hear, or see anything, hide straightaway. You know what we've said about this." Nightpaw had seen no need to hide anything from the fox. Daykit knew what he was.

"OK. Let's go."

They hurried through the bracken, then they came to the Moontree's cave.

" Daykit, do you promise to work towards the clan's benefit, keep your claws sharp in the hunting of prey for us, and your teeth sharp in the fighting of our enemies?" What was the last part? " And to practice with your power until you master it?"

" Yes." said Daykit.

" Then, by the name of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Daykit, you will know be known as Daypaw. Now hurry and get your power. I'll keep cats away from the entrance."

Daypaw scurried down the tunnel at top speed.

Nightpaw waited. And waited. And then the worries came.

What if Starclan had rejected Daypaw? What if their had been apprentices in there who had dragged him away? Was she doing the right thing?

She saw something coming down the tunnel. But the thing emerging wasn't Daypaw.

It was a ginger cat with amber eyes.

" Who are you?"

" Daypaw. This is my power."

*********

Strongheart sighed as she lay down for the night, much later than she would have liked. But she had to see Blackfire. Tonight was Blazekit's ceremony.

She entered the clearing. Blackfire was sitting calmly, the red marking all over her glowing as she tried to set a little piece of grass on fire.

" Sorry I'm late, but Wolfstar brought me to see Blazekit. She thought it would keep the bond tight."

" Well, that doesn't matter. Blazekit got to sleep late too."

Blackfire wrapped her tail around Strongheart's neck and pulled. They came to the edge of Strongheart's dreams. Strongheart's first impression was of a vast bubble, and it looked like one.

" Strongheart, if you can't get back, and that is likely, you will have to go to Starclan."

Strongheart purred. " That is no hardship. I will, for the first time, know my first litter. I will not live under the paw of Wolfstar. And maybe, just maybe, I'll find a way to fight Wolfstar there."

Blackfire sighed. "OK, say goodbye to your life." Strongheart turned back to the forest of her dreams.

" Goodbye ForestClan." She turned around again. " Lead onwards."

And Blackfire pulled her out of her dreams.

******

Blazekit was tired. All day, Darktail had insisted on teaching him how to fight. She had taught him a lot, but the lesson had run into the night.

He lay down and closed his eyes. He was hoping that he would be hunting with the apprentices.

Instead, he was in a dark clearing, surrounded by trees. Across the clearing were Strongheart and Blackfire.

" Strongheart!" He ran up to his mother and buried his nose in her fur.

She didn't respond at first. It was Blackfire that first spoke.

"Blazekit, you are six moons old. It's time you got your power. I can't do it alone, so I brought Strongheart."

" OK, then let's do it!" Blazekit was excited!

Blackfire stepped up to him and touched noses. Blazekit expected to feel power coursing through him. But all he felt was pain.

Then Strongheart wrapped her tail around him. It was cool and comforting. Blackfire pulled away, and so did Strongheart.

" Blazekit, you can breathe fire. Goodbye, and good luck."

Then they stalked off into the shadows. Strongheart turned, looked at him, and meowed "Goodbye." Then she turned and walked away.

**OK, I'm not telling you if she's been trapped yet. You'll know soon. **

**By the way, I've got another oneshot up about Daisy. Could you review it?  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! It is time for the conclusion to Alternate! Sigh...it came too soon.**

Batgaze was at the top of the school. The emotions around him were tense, excited. Of course, his sister Coyotehowl displayed no emotion, and Batgaze couldn't use his power on her. He never knew why, but he could never quite tell what Wolfstar or Coyotehowl were feeling. He knew what Wolfstar was feeling most of the time, he'd been closer to her. But Coyotehowl had never been one for flamboyantly showing emotion.

"Cats of TownClan, we know that the rumors about Brightcloud are true. We cannot hope to defeat her in battle. I have decided that there is only one way to defeat her. Once we rise up to crush MoorClan, Brightcloud will be gone. I will assassinate her personally. I have a plan. Whitefrost, Batgaze, and Coyotehowl, will you join me the the classroom below us? The rest of you, prepare for battle. Train your apprentices. Practice with each other. Do not leave the top of the school until I come out."

Whitefrost pulled out the loose vent, and dropped onto the classroom below. Batgaze and his sisters followed.

Wolfstar sat on the teacher's desk, and the other three cats sat on the student's desks.

" My plan is that Brightcloud is killed in a seemingly accident. You have seen the foxtraps that the twolegs set up in the woods. We will lure Brightcloud into putting her neck in the foxtrap. Then we will tighten the foxtrap. Brightcloud's abilities will be of no use there. The problem is, how do we put her neck in the foxtrap?"

They thought for a second. Then Coyotehowl came up with her idea.

" We could hide it with leaves on the ground. Then all we have to do is get her head down."

Whitefrost nodded his approval. " But this has a snag to it. MoorClan has no trees, and we'll leave our scent around. We would have to do it on our ForestClan territory. And what could tempt Brightcloud into venturing alone into ForestClan territory?"

Batgaze thought for a second. "A wounded kit. Wound Blazekit, he still has a slight Forestclan scent, and he won't smell like us. When she reaches down, the trap will strangle her, but not him. Then they find her and blame ForestClan."

Wolfstar smiled. "Thank you, Whitefrost, Batgaze, and Coyotehowl. We will leave immediately." They jumped out, and Coyotehowl replaced the grate.

" Cats of TownClan, continue your preparation for battle. I will assissinate her now. "She jumped off the roof, ran towards ForestClan, and was soon out of sight.

************

"Brightcloud. Brightcloud!" yelled Wildpaw. Her sister had vanished into ForestClan territory a while ago, claiming that she heard a kit crying.

" No luck so far" grumbled Silverwinds. She, Scorchgaze, and Stonepaw, Brightcloud's apprentice, were searching for Brightcloud. They couldn't intrude, of course, so they just circled around the trees, calling for her.

Wildpaw had other ideas.

" Silverwinds, I'm going back to camp. Maybe I'll hunt on the way there, so don't expect me there." she said.

" OK. Brightcloud!"

Wildpaw ran until she was out of sight, then she quickly shapeshifted into a golden eagle and flew up.

Eagles have amazing eyesight, and Wildpaw could immediately see that Brightcloud was lying on the ground inside ForestClan territory with a fox trap wrapped around her neck. She flew down and listened for breathing. Nothing.

Wildpaw was mad. ForestClan had murdered her sister!

She flew over the ForestClan camp, circled above, and looked for a striking oppurtunity. She saw Lionstar, Threefoot, Blacksky, and Nightpaw carrying Strongheart out of the camp. From what she could hear, Strongheart had been found dead inside her den that morning. Wildpaw was bewildered. Why had these cats murdered her sister?

She flew up to think, and count a flash of white fur at the edge of the forest. Wolfstar?

She came closer. Wolfstar! What was she doing here? As soon as she thought that, Wildpaw had a sneaking suspicion she knew. She alighted by her sister's dead body, took off the noose with some diffuculty, and flew her back to MoorClan.

She shapeshifted back to cat and smelled. TownClan scent. Wolfstar had murdered her sister.

**********

I cut this scene due to boringness. Basically, TownClan and MoorClan are now fighting in the camp.

**********

Batgaze threw away the apprentice that he was fighting with. TownClan may have gotten in, but MoorClan was putting up a fight. Even a golden eagle was swooping down, trying to grab cats. Wolfstar dodged, and it flew past her, climbed higher, and went for her again.

Coyotehowl was howling on top of the queen's den, controlling a fox she had found. Scorchgaze was burning her, but Darktail mauled him and he fell into unconsciousness. Silverwinds and Whitefrost were fighting.

Batgaze heard a screech. Turning, he saw that the diving eagle finally had Wolfstar, and was carrying her away. Wolfstar thrashed, and the eagle dropped her, sending her tumbling down the hill. MoorClan, seeing the leader vanquished, began to fight with renewed vigor. Whitefrost broke loose and charged at Rosestar. She was thrashing her vines at him, but he slipped under and slit her neck, leaving her to lose a life.

" Batgaze, get the kit!" Batgaze pulled out a kit from the nursery and put a claw to its throat.

" MoorClan belongs to TownClan now. If you rebel, you will lose this kit." Wolfstar came over the hill, fine despite her talon injuries.

Wolfstar, now truly, ruled the clans.

**This was diffulcult to write. I originally did it in two chapters, but they were too short, so I cut a scene and combined them. By the way, this may be the end of Alternate, but it's not the end of the series. I'll be putting up a trailer for the next book ASAP.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading Alternate, cause I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
